


Fishlegs' Death Scene

by Femamerica13



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Book Characters, Gen, Inspired by Star Trek: Wrath of Khan, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femamerica13/pseuds/Femamerica13
Summary: In book 10, this is the scene when Hiccup and Fishlegs meet but rewritten with Spock's death scene. Spoilers for book 10, but the ending can go either way.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman
Kudos: 1





	Fishlegs' Death Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on fanfiction.net as femamerica13, I didn't steal this work. I would always love a chat on tumblr, and my username on both sites is femamerica13. Hope you enjoy the story and leave a comment if you like it.

A long time has passed since I have seen anything or felt warmth. This was always going happen to me on one of these adventures, I think. The dragon who has put me into this glass cage is going to eat me soon, but I don't think I can get out of here even if the dragon is dead. I breathe in and out, trying to keep still as possible to delay my death.

Then I hear a voice that is calling - "Fishlegs, can you hear me?" - and I try to focus in on the fact that I just heard my name, without getting my hopes up in case it was just my imagination. Calling out again, the same message gives me more hope that it wasn't a dream at all. The voice sounds a lot like my best friend, Hiccup, but that can't be true. He is supposed to be looking for the Dragon Jewel, not here trying to find me.

Hiccup's voice calls out again, even more desperate, "Fishlegs, just tell me where you are." I finally acknowledge the fact that it is Hiccup, in this dark and dreary place. I lift my hand up, and put it on the glass so I can get myself up. But, before I can do that, I feel the wall for any handholds. I get up and then straighten my outfit, to try to calm down Hiccup and hide how long I have been down here, and call out to Hiccup.

Hiccup yells out, in relief, "Fishlegs, stay where you are. I'm going to get you." I walk across the chamber to Hiccup (using the sound of his voice as a starting point), but once I reach the other side, I use the walls as a guide. I hear labored breaths.

Hiccup says, taking a deep breath in between each word, "It's me, Fishlegs. Don't worry, I'm with you." My hopes are lifted with his words, but I know that I'm not going to get out of this alive. It is too late.

I slowly but surely, ask Hiccup, "Is Eggingarde safe?" I know I'm never going to see her again, so I want to know if she is safe - something Hiccup might know.

Hiccup tries to act brave and states, "Yes, she is safe." I nod my head. I breathe in and out, but my breath is getting sparser and harder to take. It is not going to last. After hearing my breath, Hiccup gets more anxious and calls out to me, "Move out of the way. I can get you out of here."

I slowly shake my head, signalling that this is end of the line. I heard Hiccup choke back a tear and move his hands to meet mine.

I try to reassure him by saying, "I am and always will be your friend." The overall effort is getting too much for me, so I crash on the floor and then I hear Hiccup move to the ground.

Hiccup whispers, "Live long and prosper." I take my last deep breath and then there is nothing.


End file.
